Stereotypical Drarry Fanfiction
by KDog453
Summary: Just a Drarry fanfic that's probably like every other one you've read. Rated M for smut and dark themes. Updates whenever the hell I feel like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling. I'm going to go out on a limb and give Harry a power affected by his emotions and I know that he shouldn't have it. Not saying what though. Also OC. Bye Now!
1. Punishment

Harry's PoV

"Professor. Please reconsider. I can't go to the dance with _him."_ Those were my words as Professor Dumbledore recited me and Draco Malfoy's punishment for dueling on school grounds. On the inside, I was ecstatic. I was going to go to the Yule Ball, the biggest dance in Hogwarts' history, with my crush, Draco Malfoy. I glanced over at him and noticed him blushing which made me blush.

Dumbledore said, "Well then I guess it's settled. You both had better be ready at 8:00 p.m. tomorrow and no fighting or you'll be suspended. You're both dismissed."

I left with Draco following close behind. A little too close behind. We didn't talk, we didn't even make eye contact. Just secretive glances at each other and a little bit of bushing. When we got to the dungeons, Draco left with one final glance he didn't think I saw. I got to the common room with Ron and Hermione waiting for me at the door.

"What took so long," asked Hermione

Ron added, "Classes ended a half an hour ago!"

"You both wouldn't believe it! Dumbledore's making me go to the Yule Ball with Malfoy!"

Hermione gasped. "Oh my God, Harry! I'm so happy for you!"

Ron turned and walked out of the room screaming "Finally! My O.T.P. (Yes he actually said the word, "O.T.P") is happening" over and over like a crazy fangirl (Fanboy? Whatever)

"Why are, er, um, why are you happy about this?" I stuttered,

"Oh don't play dumb," Hermione demanded. "We all know you like him."

I stared at the ground, my face burning. How could she know? Wait, did she say, "We all know"? Ugh! I shouldn't even like him. His father aided in the death of my parents and he's rude as hell. But he's so hot I can't help it! His silvery blonde hair, his pearly white teeth. His gorgeous grey eyes. His massive— Hey stop looking at me like that!


	2. Classes

Draco's PoV

I woke up in the morning and quickly remembered the events of last night. Hooray! I got to go to the ball with Harry. Flippin'. Potter. Also known as the hottest boy in school. Also known as my biggest ever crush. So you already know the gist about me. I'm not going to deny being an asshole. But something no one knows about me, except for Crabbe, is that I'm gender fluid. I know you're thinking, "What about Goyle?" I'm not telling him and neither are you so shush

I was on my way to breakfast today, when I saw Harry. I approached him.

"So, Potter. You do remember you have to go to the ball with me tonight right?"

"Yes I do Malfoy. Don't be late."

I walked away and went to breakfast. Next, during Potions, I walked into the room with Goyle and took a seat next to him. Just then Professor Snape approached me and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I have been instructed by Professor Dumbledore to seat you next to Mr. Potter."

I packed up my things and sat down next to Harry. We didn't talk throughout the whole lesson. Not even when we learned to make the Wolfsbane Potion. I just glanced at him and blushed whenever he caught me which made him blush.

It was similar in our next class together which was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody. We learned the counter for the Cruciatus Curse. This time we talked a bit more, but it was mostly due to death glares from Mad-Eye.

Next, we had charms with Professor Flitwick. We were learning the Knockback Jinx Flipendo. This time we actually had some polite conversation about classes and our O.W.L.s in the following year. I noticed we were slowly bonding. It turned out we both hated Astronomy.

Next we had lunch where Professor Dumbledore approached me and moved me to the Gryffindor table because the Slytherin table would probably try to assassinate him. This time I sat right next to Harry and when we both tried to reach for the Turkey Legs our hands brushed and we both blushed before I let him grab it first. Then I grabbed another one. Later he was trying to tell a joke with his mouth full (He couldn't get through it 1. Because his mouth was full and 2. Because he was laughing all through the joke) and waving his fork around and I was just a lovestruck mess. Weas—er— Ron and Hermione were looking at us like they were expecting something. I shrugged it off and continued my lunch. I decided to experiment by sliding closer to Harry and he didn't appear to notice. But Hermione and Ron did. They almost appeared to tell me to move closer which was weird. I ignored it nonetheless and finished my lunch.

Finally, we had History of Magic, the class that everyone dreaded. Professor Binns didn't make me and Harry sit together, but we decided to anyways. We talked a bunch this time. In the end we got sent to detention because we wouldn't stop.


	3. Yule Ball

Harry's PoV

I'd had the best day with Draco. I had detention with him the next day. For that moment though. I was in my dress robes, sitting under a tree, trying to figure out the egg. "Ah well," I had thought. "There's still plenty of time until the second task." I summoned my broom and flew back to the common room to put back the egg. When I got there I glanced at the clock. 7:57! I began to speed back toward the great hall. I checked clocks as I went until it was 7:59. I went faster until I had to turn upside down to dodge a miscasted Orchideous and I saw Draco. He turned around and our lips crashed together. Neither of us pulled away. We stayed like this until I tried to get closer and fell off of my broom. Then we walked into the ball together very awkwardly.

We got into the ball and were immediately greeted by Professor McGonagall who told us we would be starting the dance. We walked in to an unexpected D.J. who shouted, "Witches and wizards, purebloods and muggle borns! I didn't forget about you half-bloods! We'll be doing a dance themed, Muggle Magic! We will be playing muggle music so few of you may be familiar with the songs! First up, Wild Things by Alessia Cara!" (A/N: I don't know Alessia Cara or know even if she likes Harry Potter. So this was just to make her mention legal. Back to the story.)

The song started and the Champions and their partners started to dance. Draco and I seemed to forget the awkwardness while more people started to dance with their partners. The song seemed to be a mirror to our relationship. Yes I heard it and I don't give a flying fuck how cheesy it is!

We make our own rules

Our own room, no bias here

Let 'em sell what they are sellin'

There are no buyers here

I tripped over my own feet and fell on Draco's chest where I felt his heartbeat accelerate before I got back up and blushed so hard I thought I was gonna be stuck like that forever. In all honesty though I didn't want to get up. His chest was so warm and it felt like I should trip over my own feet more often. I looked over at Ron who made a mocking kissy face at me and Draco and though we were both fluent in sign language, because we needed to learn how to talk in class without being caught, I signed a gesture that I had a feeling he knew very well. Draco chuckled and I turned my attention back to him. We danced in silence until we both got hungry and went to find some food. While he was looking I went over to Ron who was sitting alone. I asked, "What happened to your date?"

He replied, "Ditched me because I wouldn't dance. You?"

"Snack table."

"So," he started. "Why'd you come over?"

I blushed and replied, "Draco and I . . . we kissed."

Ron then ran off presumably to find Hermione. I turned around and went back to Draco when a new song started. I was later told it was called "The Champion by: Carrie Underwood" (A/N: Really the same disclaimer as Alessia Cara, but tweaked)

 _I'm a fighter like Rocky_ _Put you flat on your back like Ali_ _Yeah, I'm the greatest, I'm stronger_ _Paid my dues, can't lose, Imma own ya, ay_ _I've been working my whole life_ _And now it's do or die_

No one really knew the song except for Hermione, and a few others, which made me realize how few muggle-borns or even half bloods (That weren't abused by their relatives and weren't allowed to listen to music and had to live under the stairs and I'm rambling) there are in the fourth year or above. She looked like she was having the time of her life with this song. She sang, "I am invincible, unbreakable, unstoppable, unshakeable, they knock me down, I get up again. I am the champion, You're gonna know my name, you can't hurt me now, I can't feel the pain. I was made for this, yeah, I was born to win. I am the champion!"

Everyone was shocked at the beauty of her voice and people were pushing past Krum to score a dance with her, or even get her autograph. Including Ron. I turned to look back at Draco and he was gone. I went to go look for him in the courtyard. Now would be the perfect time to confront him about the kiss, after all.1


	4. Loony Lovegood

Draco's PoV

I had left the dance to clear my head. I had just kissed Harry, fucking, Potter! I was pacing back and forth fangirling, and freaking out. Just then, Luna Lovegood approached me and without even a "Hello" she said, "I know you're gender fluid."

I responded, obviously shocked, "What?"

"It's not everyday you wear those ear piercings. Not only that, but I've seen the pride flag tattoo on your lower back."

I blushed and asked, "Why were you looking at my lower back?"

She didn't answer and just stepped forward. I stepped back and found myself against the wall. I began to slowly reach for my wand, just in case. Luna stepped a little closer and said, "Oh I've been admiring you for a while now Draco." I pulled my wand out and recited Everte Statum which pushed her back just far enough to allow me to run to the courtyard. I turned and saw she wasn't behind me so I stopped running until I realized that she was in front of me.

"I—what—how? You can't apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts," I said trying to stall her with conversation.

"Oh why Draco, I used a Disillusionment Charm to sneak up on you. Then when you stopped running I went around in front of you and reversed the spell."

That was way too long of an explanation in my opinion, but I guess as long as it stalls for time. . . . I decided to up the intensity of the spell. I recited, Flipendo and continued to run away. Luna chased after me surprisingly quick and caught me cornered. She purred, "Come now. You know I deserve better." Then she leaned forward and. . .

A/N: Hey guys, gals, and others. Sorry for the short chapter. I swear I won't abandon this fic, more hopefully soon.


	5. Tears

Harry's PoV

I was walking to the courtyard to find Draco. I had a bouquet of flowers in my hand. I was going to do more than confront him about the kiss. I was going to ask him out. I turned the corner and saw a girl I didn't recognize kissing Draco. I looked at Draco and he looked me straight in the eye and broke away. Before he could say anything I turned and ran away crying. Not tears of sadness. Tears of anger and frustration. Okay, and maybe a little sadness. I turned and saw Draco in hot pursuit. I ran faster and shouted ACCIO FIREBOLT. When my broomstick arrived, I climbed aboard aboard and zoomed off. I got to the common room and collapsed on the couch sobbing and hiccuping. I lay there for what I assumed to be fifteen minutes before the common room door opened. I looked up and saw Draco and Ron in the doorway. Ron said, "I let him in. I'll leave you two," and went to the boys dormitory.

I turned away from him. There was nothing to talk about. He put a hand on my shoulder and said in a soothing tone, "Harry, I'm sorry. Luna started the kiss and—"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I turned to face him. "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU KISSED HER? DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? I FUCKING LIKE YOU! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I huffed and noticed silent tears dripping down his face which broke something in me. I wouldn't say my heart as much as my stomach. It was like that feeling you get when you're startled. I felt absolutely terrible. I realized what I had said and also what he said about that girl, "Luna" kissing him first. "Oh my God. Draco. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." He didn't stop, and sniffled. I didn't see what else I could do to stop him crying so I leaned forward and kissed him full on. He then kissed back and as we broke apart I realized he liked me too. I grabbed his ribs and pulled my head into his chest where I cried until I heard the common room door opening and I quickly pulled away. I hastily muttered _celare_ and Draco vanished from sight. The only trace of him were his footprints leading out of the door before Dean closed it. I wiped my eyes, put on a fake smile towards Dean and welcomed him to the common room.

A/N: Another short chapter. Please don't kill me. I'll try to make the next few chapters longer. Constructive criticism is welcome so be sure to tell me anything I can do to improve the story. I'll even take ideas for chapters if you'd like. Stay tuned for more Drarryness.


	6. Gillyweed

Draco's PoV

I got back to the common room of the Slytherin house. I didn't have to hide to undo the charm because Disillusionment Charms were common knowledge to us Slytherins. I sat down on the couch and uttered revelare and was revealed almost instantly. Pansy was the only one in the room, but it wasn't Crabbe so now I needed an excuse for the dried tears on my shirt. Instead of coming up with one I just went to the boys dorms and laid down on my bed and fell fitfully to sleep.

My dream that night was so vivid it felt real. I was walking through the corridors to Potions holding Harry's hand. We were both smiling and all felt right with the world. Then, Katie Bell approached us and grabbed Harry, swept him to the center of the corridor and kissed him passionately. The worst part was that Harry looked at me the whole time and proceeded to kiss back.

I woke up in a cold sweat and didn't get back to sleep for fear of continuing the dre— nightmare. I just stayed up a while crying into my pillow. It was a long while because it was only about 7:30 when I went to bed. I realized that there was no point in laying in bed for the next however long, so I decided to go take a shower (For those who wonder I was two-spirited meaning I was both a boy and a girl. So I decided to use the girls room). I was able to take my time since I was the only one awake. I estimate I took maybe an hour to pass the time, and when I stepped out of the shower the Sun was just peeking through the window. I decided to leave and see if breakfast was open. The house elves were still setting up and I felt pretty bad for them. I realized how much they do, and how little thanks they get. I heard that Hermione was starting a house elf appreciation club. I would have to join later. I decided to give the house elves an order. "Stop working," I commanded. "I'll take it from here." They nodded gratefully and vanished off to who knows where. I decided to try things their way and do it without magic. I found it was quite relaxing and took my mind off of things. I figured the next time I . . . well, better to let you find out later. For drama and all that. I would come here and help set up. By the time I was done, the first few students for breakfast were filing in. They weren't any students I recognized. It didn't matter though because Professor. Dumbledore walked into the room and immediately approached me.

He said, "Draco, the house elves told me what you did for them this morning. They are forever grateful. 55 points for Slytherin. Then he went to his seat at the head table.

Just then, Harry walked into the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron. I wanted so much in that moment to just run up to him and cry into him and kiss him all over, but there were a few problems including but not exclusive to: us only kissing and not even officially dating last night, and me still being in the wardrobe or however that saying goes.

I swear Harry saw me, but he looked around too fast to tell. I took my seat at the Slytherin table. Unfortunately we're not really talkers at the Slytherin table so it gave me a lot of time to think. I'll spare you the details.

My first class that day was Herbology which was unfortunately with the Ravenclaws. Professor Sprout said, "Since this class is so far ahead, we'll learn a sixth year plant. This," she plopped a kind of tangle of vines on the table, "is Gillyweed. What it does is give the eater, as you eat this plant raw, fish-like properties such as flippers on your feet and webbed hands. When taking Gillyweed, it wears off after— oh yes Ms. Chang?"

Cho Chang asked, "What about breathing? Does it give you the ability to breathe like a fish?"

Professor Sprout continued, "When taking Gillyweed you will also breathe like a fish, meaning you can breathe underwater, but not on land. As I was saying before Ms. Chang's excellent question, the Gillyweed will wear off after one hour precisely. Now in front of you all I will place some Gillyweed, and we'll take a little class trip to the lake for you all to test it out. If you can't swim, please speak now." Nobody said anything. "Very good. Come now class to the lake above the Slytherin common room."

Everyone stood up and headed over to the lake and ate their Gillyweed. If you're wondering, it tastes like what I assume monkey guts tastes like. I felt a suffocating, no, _drowning_ feeling and remembered what Sprout said and jumped in the water and swam around. I visited places like the center of the mermaid empire (It wasn't pleasant) and the window that lead to the common room. I faintly heard, "Okay class, time's running out." I looked at my fingers and saw the webs filling the space between my fingers retreating. I swam to the surface with maybe a minute to spare. Unfortunately, that meant I had to spend one minute feeling like I was going to drown. When it wore off it was time to go to Transfiguration.

A/N: A slightly longer chapter. School's starting back up soon so updates will be slower. There's a version of this story on Wattpad too. It's still called "Stereotypical Drarry Fanfiction" and the only difference is there's a cover picture. I'm probably talking too much and that's only stopping you from getting more chapters. I take constructive criticism and chapter requests. Bye now!


	7. What Took so Long?

Harry's PoV

It was time for lunch. I had had Care of Magical Creatures and Divination before that. For those of you wondering, yes I did see Draco at breakfast. I also saw him at lunch where I wanted so much to run over to him and sit down and eat with him, and laugh if he made a joke, and be a puddle of goo from his cuteness. But I couldn't because our rivalry was famous. I had to sit down with Hermione and Ron, which wasn't a bad thing, but Draco made me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. And once hexed me to make me warm and fuzzy on the outside. I'm getting off topic. I decided that I would lag behind after lunch and tell him the password to the common room. I sat down and told Ron and Hermione what happened last night, discount the kissing. For all they knew, we were just friends. Ron said he heard me yelling and when I asked why he let Draco in anyway he said, "I was on my way back to the house, when I ran into Draco. I told him he was a right foul git and he said, 'I need to get into Gryffindor House'. When I asked why he said, 'It's about Harry'. So then I let him in where I found you on the couch and then I went upstairs."

After lunch I spotted Draco in the crowd and broke myself away from Dean and Neville's conversation about Pumpkin Juice and walked beside Draco and subtly slipped my hand into his to let him know I was there. I whispered to him, "The password is Orion's Belt," and checked to make sure he understood. And he nodded his head without even looking at me. I gripped his hand tighter before I slipped away and went off to class

Later that night, I was pacing the common room waiting for Draco, when the common room door opened and Seamus came in. I muttered, "Hey" and continued my pacing. Seamus, sadly, didn't leave until we heard an explosion up in our dorm followed by a "Sorry" from Neville. Seamus went to go check it out and as tempting as it was, I stayed planted firmly to the spot.

Five pumpkin pasties and four times blacking out from exhaustion later, Draco came in. Before I could greet him he said, "Harry, I'm gender fluid and I really like you a lot, but I don't think you want to date me, but I hope we can still be friends." He sucked in a breath.

I then leaned forward and kissed hisーtheirーnose, "Nope. Sorry. I still want to date you. I guess you're stuck with me."

They laughed and kissed me back. I hugged them and told them to stay there before I ran to go get Ron and Hermione.

I ran up to the dormitory and without an explanation, I grabbed Ron's arm and pointed my wand at the stairs before shouting _glisseo_ and sliding down. Then I pointed my wand at the slide and said _tribunalis_ and without waiting for the transformation to happen I stepped on the stairs to the girls' dorms to let it turn in the slide and said _tribunalis_ to make the slide turn back into stairs. I quickly checked to make sure Draco was still there. They were. Then I ran up the stairs to the girls' dorm and did the same procedure I did with Ron. I rushed down the stairs and said _normalem_ to put the founders spell back on the stairs and shoved Ron and Hermione down on the couch, before I kissed Draco and said, "We're dating."

Ron clapped. Hermione gave a finally look and Draco blushed. I could tell I embarrassed them. Absolutely adorable.

Ron asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Maybe five minutes now?" I looked at Draco. They shrugged trying to be nonchalant. That didn't stop their face from looking like a fire truck though. Even more adorable. I wanted to see how red I could make their face so I kissed them several times all over their face making their face warm and cherry red.

Ron cleared his throat. I looked at him and Hermione with a _You're dismissed_ look and grudgingly let Draco go back to his dorm to tell whoever he wanted the good news.


End file.
